The Stars and The Trees
by rosetlyre
Summary: After the Charmings successfully defeat Peter Pan and make it off of Neverland, Mary Margaret discovers that she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to try writing this fic, especially after last Sunday's episode. There is a severe lack of fics involving Mary Margaret having another baby, so I thought I'd give it a go. Please review to help me improve the story!**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. This story is purposely for enjoyment.**

Mary Margaret had never felt such a vast array of emotions at once; the prickling sensations of fear, anxiety, hope, happiness, and love washed over her in a tidal wave. Happiness was the most prevalent feeling, yet she felt utterly selfish about it. She paced around their too small apartment and pulled her sweater's baggy sleeves over her hands. A million thoughts raced through her head, and eventually it became too much, so she sat down on her bed's white and green comforter in an attempt to calm down. She was glancing around the room idly when her eyes settled on the violently red numbers on the digital clock, which brightly flashed 3:56 pm. She shot off the bed with a sudden, stiff movement. David would be home at five.

Luckily, Emma and Neal took Henry for some hot chocolate at Granny's Diner to bond after the tumultuous events at Neverland, so Mary Margaret was in the apartment alone when she discovered the news. A sense of foreboding made her discreetly buy the test, even though the idea initially seemed ludicrous. When that small, daunting plus sign appeared, however, her maternal intuition had been confirmed.

She attempted to straighten up before her husband came home; she absentmindedly fluffed the already fluffy pillows, cleared the kitchen counter of useless debris, and took out the trash. She pushed back her black bangs and exasperatedly fell onto the sofa. With her head in her hands, she wondered how to tell David that she was pregnant.

After revealing her deepest secret that constantly nagged at the back of her mind, the topic of having another child became a sort of taboo for a while. One of the more prodigious arguments Mary Margaret and David had regarded his own secret of never being able to leave Neverland. The possibility that the two could never settle down and raise a family together nearly devastated her into oblivion. The idea of having another baby had been the only levity in an extremely tragic year; between struggling with Emma's abandonment, losing her lifelong friend, and letting her heart succumb to darkness, Mary Margaret needed a second savior. All she wanted her entire life was her happy ending, and she lost all hope in that moment. Despite how the Charmings successfully defeated Pan and the Lost Boys in Neverland and made it home safely, the couple never discussed trying again, even though they desired it nonetheless.

She nervously pushed her bangs back again, running her fingers through her short hair. She was sitting again, for she felt rather dizzy and slightly nauseous. Mary Margaret began to think how it happened. The fact that their family successfully left Neverland unharmed was a miracle in itself, and the two cherished every moment together. The first night back, specifically, was intimate. Snow's pale cheeks flushed with a rosy color just thinking about it, and she knew that it happened that night. Looking back on it, they were rather careless because they were incredibly caught up in the moment.

Snow shook her head and threw herself onto the bed. She knew David would be ecstatic about the news eventually, she just worried he would initially be shocked or upset. A myriad of plans surfaced, but each one sounded ridiculous and ineffective. She needed to find the _right _way to tell him, but nothing came to mind. Mary Margaret stood up suddenly, and softly padded over to the oval, ornate mirror in the corner of the room. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she stared at her anxious expression and gingerly lifted up the bottom of her knitted jumper. She was lost in thought as she placed her opposite hand on her lower abdomen. At that moment, a timid yet joyful smile spread across her face as she felt the connection between her and her baby. A flash of images flooded Mary Margaret; her baby's first smile, first word, first steps, first birthday party, and her, David, the baby, Emma, and Henry spending time together in their happy ending. Suddenly swept up in the future, she folded over in an overwhelmed heap and wept. She wept over her family's unfortunate past, her unborn child, and how the universe seemed to be in her favor for once. The onrush of emotions was startling and completely exhausting, and she needed to stop over thinking.

As if on cue, Mary Margaret's stomach grumbled hungrily, and suddenly she craved chicken parmesan. She hastily walked to the kitchen, flung open the oak cabinets, and began to pull out ingredients. The warm smells of fresh tomato sauce stewing on the stove and savory cheese bubbling cleared her head of worry and made her feel more at home.

* * *

David opened the door at approximately 5:10 pm to find Snow humming to herself with a cute smirk on her face while moving around the kitchen like a virtuoso.

"Aren't you in a good mood?" David remarked as he put his coat on the rack.

Snow dropped the wooden spoon when she heard him, and quickly picked it up as she blushed.

"Y-yes, I guess I am," she said nervously. David felt a little put off by the strange response, but ignored it anyway.

"What are you cooking?" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Your favorite."

"You are the _best," _he told her after he kissed her on the mouth. Snow made a soft sound of approval, and continued to stir the sauce.

"Emma, Neal, and Henry will be home by 5:30," he called from the bedroom as he changed out of his work clothes.

"Alright. How was work today?" Snow began to feel more and more agitated because of the small talk.

"Oh, the usual. Except that -"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She dropped the spoon and put her face in her hands. God, she was awful at keeping secrets, especially one that important.

David stopped in his tracks and stared at her blankly. Mary Margaret looked up briefly and then began to assemble dinner as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"Dinner's almost ready. I'll keep it warm for -"

He snapped back, "_Dinner's almost ready? _That's what you have to say after that?"

She cringed. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

"I just wanted to -"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He trailed off while he was trying to process this information. In truth, he felt simultaneously stunned and overjoyed, which refrained him from embracing his obviously overwhelmed wife.

Mary Margaret absolutely despised the aching silence from David; it made her once again feel lost and helpless. No longer could she just stand there paralyzed, so she began to walk toward him. She softly began, "Charming…"

The door to the apartment flew open and Henry jovially sang, "We're hoooome!" Emma and Neal trailed behind him, and as they saw the troubled looks on Mary Margaret and David's faces, their smiles gradually morphed into worrisome expressions. The couple blinked their eyes widely toward the interruption, not sure what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize that there was such a long period between the first chapter and this one! I needed to find the right time to write it...I also apologize that this chapter is shorter, but hopefully the next ones are more fruitful. Enjoy!

Mary Margaret always wanted children, even when she herself was a child. Her innate mothering instinct came out at various times throughout her life, whether she be healing a wounded animal in the Enchanted Forest or helping a friend through a rough time. When she fell in love with David, her feelings only hardened into an unremitting desire that always nagged at the back of her mind. Her life seemed nearly blissful when she carried Emma; she felt indescribably excited and _whole_, but Regina's threat hung heavy on her mind. The day that Emma was taken from her was undoubtedly the worst. Mary Margaret does not like to think of the brief joy that was cruelly ripped from her when David took Emma to safety, or the gaping and tormenting loneliness that almost broke her soul near the end of the magical warfare. She utterly loathed that day, and she loathed how she never had the opportunity to raise her daughter. Mary Margaret had so much love and wisdom to give, but she could not instill any of it onto Emma. Conversely, remorse filled her when she tried to imagine Emma's childhood, and the abandonment issues that stemmed from it.

This is why Mary Margaret felt extremely blessed to be pregnant. In truth, she knew the baby would cause some _minor _strife at first, but the baby gave her a second chance to be a mother. The idea of holding her newborn in her arms, waking up at 3 in the morning to care for it, teaching it to walk and talk, helping it through childhood, and watching it grow up to be a successful adult made her feel peacefully complacent. She would get to experience the things she missed with Emma with her one true love, and it would be sublime.

* * *

Despite the exciting news, Mary Margaret did not feel like having a family discussion about her pregnancy before she settled things with David, so she tried to cover up the situation as best as she could by plastering a smile on her face and bringing the trio's attention to the dinner she made. Luckily, it worked on Henry, but Emma was not as easy to fool. She stared at her mother with a look that seemed to say, "We will talk about this later."

"Thanks for making dinner, Mary Margaret. It looks delicious," Neal said in an overly polite way.

"Of course! It was not trouble at all," she responded sweetly, "If you would excuse us, David and I need to talk about something in private."

She took her husband by the hand and led him to their bedroom, where she shut the door quietly behind her. Mary Margaret stood there for a moment catching her breath before she turned around and looked at David. His expression was softer and more thoughtful than it had been a moment ago, and it took some worry off of her shoulders.

"I know that wasn't the most ideal way to tell you," Mary Margaret started rather weakly, "but I was so overwhelmed that I-"

"I know. I'm sorry that I snapped at you," he said as he walked toward her and took her face in his hands.

"_Hey,_" he whispered as he wiped a tear rolling down her face, "I love you, and I am incredibly happy that we're having a baby."

"Really?"

"Really," he said firmly, "and I'm going to love this kid so much. We'll have the family we've always wanted. We'll have our happy ending."

The two looked at each other with immense amount of love in their eyes; it was that gentle kind of gaze that reminded them how much they cared for one another. They kissed tenderly; her soft, full lips meeting his rough ones, and when they broke apart, David looked at her and put his hand gingerly on her stomach. She returned his action by placing her own hand on top of his. In this moment, everything was perfect. Love radiated from the couple and from the baby that had been created from such pure love.

They sat like that for a while, until Marry Margaret looked towards the kitchen with a troubled expression.

"How are we going to tell Emma, though?"

"We'll find a way," David responded.

"I'm just worried if she'll be mad or upset. David, this baby is going to have a childhood she never had. I don't know if that will affect her negatively…"

He looked at her sympathetically and took her in his arms. "She'll be okay," he reassured her, "After all, she is your daughter."

Mary Margaret smiled up at her husband and snuggled further into his chest, trying to forget about her immediate troubles and focusing on his rhythmic breathing.


End file.
